The Ultimate Fanfic written by the forumers of TA
by Angiesheep
Summary: ok, so this fanfiction is basically an anything goes continue the story type thing. Anyone from /forum can post a part, and the next person must continue it. note: this is choppy because its written by several random people.
1. Chapter 1 Eddiepuss?

**Auspattinsonlove:**

Once upon a time, in the rainy town called Forks, Bella Swan came home to find she had a present on her doorstep. A really large woven basket with a big pink bow! There was a card attached and it was from her vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen. It said -  
'I thought that this would be a nice human experience for you  
-Love always Edward'  
Bella sighed, and pulled the sheet back from the top of the basket. In it lay a little grey kitten, fast asleep. He had white tips on his ears and on the end of his tail, and dark grey stripes covering his body. He was so beautiful.  
Bella quickly swooped up the basket and unlocked the front door. As she walked into the house and placed the basket on the kitchen table, she felt a strange feeling inside her nose.  
"ACHOO"

**Bettingonalice:**

Great, She thought walking to her bedroom, Edward buys me this beautiful little thing and I'm allergic.  
Sitting the basket on her bed, Bella takes a step away to survey it.  
As it stretched its little paws and looked at her inncoently, Bella couldnt help but feel a little annoyed. Once again Edward had wasted money on her, in his attempt to have her participate in every 'human experience' he could possible come up with.

"ACHOOO!"

Ahhhh, what am I going to do with him? She thought, once again, feeling somewhat annoyed.

Suddenly a wide smile spreads across her face

"I know exactly what I'll do with you"

**Patsie:**

Bella ran down stairs and came back with thongs and a spatula. She took a deep breath and scooped the kitten with the thongs and supported the weight with the spatula. "Let's see if you cats can really land on your feet"  
She swooped the kitten on the air, watching it it spin 360 degrees in the air, it landed on all fours and started gracefully walking toward her pile of clothes.

"Oh no you don't!" Bella ran up to it but ended up tripping on her own feet. She smacked the floor with a loud thud. A melodic chuckle filled the room. When I looked up it was...

**Bettingonalice:**

"Alice! What on earth are you doing here?", Bella cried, pulling herself to her feet with as much dignity as could be accumulated under the circumstances.  
"Well I was planning to help with your homework so we could catch a movie, but this looks like more fun" she laughed 

lightly at the entropy that was currently Bellas bedroom.

Suddenly Alice was standing before Bella, terrified kitten in hand.  
"Want to see how well he does if we fling him out the window?"

Bella looked startled at the evil grin that radiated enjoyment, so unusual from Alice.  
"Wait a second...You cant be Alice, she would never suggest something like that!"

"AHAHAHA you discovered me" And ripping a mask from her face 'Alice' turned to face me. With a gasp Bella realised it was...

**TeamEdward(me):**

Emmett.

"woah, emmett, you were really convincing there!" Bella exclaimed, astounded but what she had just saw. Was she imagining? "how did you look so much like alice?!"  
He laughed loudly, clutching at his stomach.  
"even you're body...your face...?"

Bella was too shocked to speak, but Emmett finally managed to gain composure.  
"Bella...

**Patsie:**

"...you are just extremely too unobservant"

"I wasn't?" she blinked.

His laughed filled the whole room once again. "No, you're not," he said, a little smugly. Bella took a good look at Emmett then. He was all in black, almost like a ninja. He blended well in the dark. "as for the voice...don't ask"

"How did you do the voice?"

Emmett just stared at Bella. She was the first to crack into a laugh followed by Emmett. Her face straightened out after seconds of Emmett joining her. Her face serious again. "No seriously."

Emmett frowned a little. Bella's shoulder twitched a little, Emmett frowning isn't friendly at all. He folded his arms to his chest and spoke. "It's none of your business..." he looked around Bella's room, loosening his tight biceps across his chest, letting his arms fall down to his sides. "Anyway, Alice wanted me to take you to our house. Said you had plans together. She said she would be busy doing some things, so she got me to get you. And well you know that Edward, Rosie and Carlisle will be coming home tonight. She wants you to be there when they get home...I suppose, I dunno. I 

didn't pay much attention"

A purring sound erupted the silence when he finished speaking. Bella jumped a little, "Bad, Eddiepuss!" she gasped. Emmett roared a laughter.

"Eddiepuss?!" he managed to get out

**Bettingonalice:** With a choking cry, Bella threw herself at Emmett attempting to pound him with her fists.

"Stop laughing!", Bella growled through her teeth. "Your just jealous... because...because Edward is better looking!"  
With a sigh Emmett picked her up, ran down the stairs and outside. Bella came to an ubrupt stop in the passenger seat of Emmetts Jeep, so quickly that her head spun and her breath stopped short.

"Emmett", Bella said quitely, her unrestrained fury obvious despite her calm appearance. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I told you already Bella", Emmett said as he flashed a brillaint smile in Bellas direction. "Alice had plans for you tonight"  
Deciding it was best not to argue, Bella didn't respond and instead glared sullenly out of the window.

"Oh and Bella?", Emmett interupted her glaring.

"What?", Bella hissed through her teeth.

"Dont forget _eddiepuss_!" And as Emmett roared with laughter he threw the kitten into the air. Not expecting the kitten, Bellas outstretched hands caught it.

"Uh Oh...AHH CHOOOO", and with that, the kitten flew straight out of Bella's hands, out the open window, and into the forest they were currently passing.

Unable to part with anything linking her to Edward, Bella too threw herself out of the window. Dashing into the woods she couldn't help remembering Edward's words.

_"Dont go into the woods alone, I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that"_  
As a shudder ran down Bellas spine she took one glance behind her, then disappeared into the dense forest.  



	2. Chapter 2 avada kedavra

SirChristopher:

"How far could he have possibly gone?" Bella wondered aloud to herself as she wound her way through the dense foliage. This was no longer a part of the forest that she recognised, and she began to feel a little unsettled by her surroundings. The way the trees seemed to be crowding in towards her... how the sky no longer shone through the tree tops. It reminded her of that horrid day... the day she dare not think of. The day her world ended.

"Here Eddiepuss!! Here boy!" She called, not really expecting any response. It was more just to break the eerie silence of the surrounding forest. A branch snapping behind her startled her, and she jumped in spite of herself. A raven stood on the ground, eying her with suspicion. Backing away slowly, she bumped into a tree behind her, almost tripping. An owl hooted, again startling her. This time, however, she did fall. Landing softly in a patch of rotting foliage, she sighed. How was she going to explain that later?

Something cold slid across her wrist, the feeling sending a icy shill down her spine. Cautiously, she looked down. Two beady eyes looked back up at her. Squealing, she got up and ran as fast as she could... before tripping again. The day wasnt turning out quite like she expected.

For what seemed like an hour, Bella searched the forest for some sign of her kitten, anxious not to disappoint Edward by losing it so quickly. Stumbling down a slope, she found herself standing in a small glade. In the centre of the glade, a small beam of light broke through the canopy, softly illuminating the area. She gazed around, in an almost trance-like fashion. It was beautiful, and yet terrifying. She could feel the darkness eminating from the forest closing in around her... like it was suffocating her. Edging quickly towards the beam of light, she plotted what to do next. It was then that she heard him.

A faint muffle in the absolute silence. The sound of a kittens call.

"Eddiepuss! Where are you?" She called again. Searching frantically, she stumbled around the dimly lit glade in search of the sound. After only two more fallings, she found where the sound was coming from. Perched up in the branch of the tree, the kitten growled nervously, as if something was giving it cause for fear.

As she drew closer to the base of the tree, Bella noticed something leaning against the other side. Something HUGE! Again, Edwards words echoed inside her head;  
"Dont go into the woods alone, I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."  
Bella stopped instantly, hoping the thing hadn't seen her. Holding her breath, she tried to drop slowly to the ground.

Her attempt at subtlty, however, failed.

The giant creature glared at her, its eyes shimmering from the faint light of the glade. Hunching slightly, it moved slowly at her... never breaking its gaze. Bella backed away, fear rising within her. She weighed up her options, though none of them looked promising. Her best chance would be to scream, and hope Emmet found her quickly. She sucked in a lungful of air... and tripped over a log behind her.

"Ouch! Damnit!" she spat, cutting her hand as she tried to brace her fall. The creature slunk into the beam of light in the centre of the glade, and Bella gasped. The creature was a giant wolf, with long and shaggy red hair. A wolf she recognised all too well.

"JACOB!!" She tried to get up awkwardly, eager to be nearer her once best friend. "Jacob! It's me!"  
The wolf edged ever closer, not breaking its steely gaze upon her. Its eyes burning with a fierce intensity.  
"Jacob? Whats wrong? Don't you recognise me?" She said, a quiver of fear running through her. She had seen this look before. It was the same look as James had in the Dance Hall. The same as Laurent in the meadow. The same as Victoria's. It was the look of a hunter stalking its prey.

Suddenly, the wolf charged towards her... nothing more then a blur of red fur. It lunged violently towards her. Bella, frozen in fear, squeezed her eyes shut. What happened next, however, she did not expect. A deafening crack catapulted her off her feet, as another blur slammed into Jacob, throwing them both away from Bella. She scampered backwards quickly, uncaring of where she was going. Her eyes were locked on the struggle befpore her. A large black Wolf, who she recognised as Sam, now battled with the Jacob-wolf with terrifying intensity. Both wolves snarled and growled violently, both taking wounds.

In a moment of laxity, the Jacob-wolf grabbed the back of Sam's neck. Using this levarage, he hurled Sam into the near tree, shattering it with the impact. The Sam-wolf fell limp from the shock... and Jacob turned is attention to the impending kill.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" A scream rose in Bella's throat, as she became aware of what was about to happen.

At that same moment, two more wolves entered into the fray, closing the distance to the fallen black wolf quickly. The Jacob-wolf, now outnumbered, turned and fled into the dense forest. Again, the silence fell, and Bella felt the same fear as before. She turned her attention to the werewolves of the La Push pack. Sam, again on his feet, was shaking the effects of his fight off, though still he looked weak. One of the wolves broke off into the forest, and returned in a form 

she was more familiar with. And that form was Seth.

"Hey Bella! Are you okay?" He asked wearily.  
"I'm fine." Bella lied. "What was that all about? What is wrong with Jac..." She didn't finish the sentence before she broke. The tears gushed down her cheeks, and she fell to her knees.  
Seth was at her side in an instant. "Hey, it's all okay. Don't be like that." he comforted her, "Jacob isn't himself at the moment. I can't explain it right now, but I promise Sam will later... Okay?"  
"Okay... I guess." Bella spoke softly, not trusting her voice to not break again. She still didn't have any idea what was going on, but she just wanted to get away from this place.  
"I have to finish up some stuff with Sam first, then we will be around to the Cullen's house after. There is something we really need to talk about."  
Bella looked at him, but said nothing. She was still feeling faint after what she witnessed, and didn't have the energy to question him. Instead, she simply nodded. "I guess you want me to let them know then?"  
"If you wouldn't mind." He said cheerily, "I don't think it would end well if they thought we were attacking them or something." He ran off towards the trees nearby, and with ease climbed up the side of it to the first branch. Returning to her side, he snickered as he handed her the kitten. "I'm assuming you were after this little fellow?" He queried.  
Bella nodded again, and held Eddiepuss close to her.

Bad move. "AAACHOOOOO!!"  
Seth only laughed. He pointed off away from the glade, "I saw Emmett looking for you off that way. Just follow that direction, and it will lead you to him." He began to back away slowly, before turning to face his brothers. "See you soon, Bella!"

Bella waved back, before heading off in the direction Seth had pointed her. Carefully holding her kitten so as to not begin another sneezing fit, she worked her way through the dense trees and plants. Before long, she heard the all-too-familiar voice.

"Bella! Bella! Where are you? You havn't fallen down a hole have you?" Emmett called with a trace of amusement. Knowing her, she probably had.

"I'm here!" Bella called back, "Just had to get Eddiepuss!"

In no time at all, Bella was back in the Jeep, with Emmett speeding towards his home. Giving a quick explanation of what she knew, Bella's thoughts raced. What was wrong with Jacob? And why were they fighting? Is Sam okay?  


Before she had realised, they were pulling up outside the Cullens House. Rushing inside, they called everyone to attention in the dining room, and Bella again repeated her story.

Several hours later, the members of the Cullen family, and the several of the La Push Werewolves were gathered around the dining room table. Sam stood, and began in a clear voice. "Okay, so as you know, Jacob ran away some time ago. He was desparately trying to lose himself to his wolf-form, ever since he learned of the wedding. At first, I thought he simply needed time. But it seems he was far more driven to be rid of his humanity then I realised. Anyhow, I think he has succeeded at trying to lose himself.""

"What do you mean by 'you think'?" Edward interrupted. "You don't actually know? How is that possible with the Pack mind?"

"It seems Jacob has somehow cut himself off from the pack." Sam replied simply, "None of us can hear his thoughts any longer. My guess is that he has completely lost himself to his wolf-self. Now, he is little more then a beast. The reason I called this meeting, is to discuss what we are going to do about this."

"Well..." Edward began. "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

Bettingonalice:

Edward looked around at the small group questioningly, and when no-one responded he let out a regretful sigh.  
"Well then, I think we all know there's only one thing we can do."

Edward walked toward a long box mounted on the wall, and on opening it, Bella realised it was a gun case; she recognised it from the Newton's store. Edward reached inside and pulled out a M14A1 rifle, lifted it to his face to test the scope and then passed it on to Alice. Edward then preceded to hand out simliar weapons to various members of the group.

"I think we all understand the plan?" Edward asked, looking directly at Bella for approval.

Bella nodded ruefully. She was surprised that she wasn't in tears. But after all, she only had room for one true love. Three really was a crowd.

"Bella honey?" Alice said softly, making Bella jump and distracting her from her thoughts. "I think it would be best if you stayed here, you might get hurt".  


It was a fair enough request, and Bella didnt think she could handle it anyway, she didn't trust herself to speak and merely nodded.

As one by one the vampires and werewolves left the room sporting their weapons, Bella, for the second time that day, felt a chill run down her spine. Edward lingered in the doorway until it had been emptied and as he bent reassuringly to kiss her forehead she reached out and threw her arms around his neck. "Please Edward, dont go...I have a feeling something bad is going to happen, they dont need you."

"Hush, love. I wont be long and nothing will happen", looking Bella straight in the eyes he whispered, "I promise".

And then he was gone.  
Bella's hands stayed outstretched as she feared to forget Edwards familiar embrace. After a minute she curled on the couch to wait.

Hours later, Bella awoke to a strange noise outside, and expecting the return of the hunting party, she dashed outside.  
She peeped out into the darkness, not expecting it to be so late. A voice cried in the darkness, startling her.

"Bella, its jacob! He...

Mclaira:

...WON'T DIE!!" shouted the voice.

"Won't die!?" Exclaimed Bella. She never thought of Jacob to be 'indestructible' as such, especially after the fight with the newborns a few months ago. "Thats impossible!"

"Well, it's not! Every time we aim and shoot at him, he mystically seems to heal the wound _instantly_, even when we shoot him through the heart!" Boomed the voice, which Bella now knew to be Emmett as the group emerged into the outside light.

Bella gasped. She never expected this. Jacob.. unkillable? It seemed so ghastly and annoying. She just wanted him gone. After he just left when he got the wedding invite, she had never cared about him, and never will.

"Well... I dunno, have you tried cracking his neck or something?" Bella said with a dimming hope. She knew that this was a lost cause. Jacob was truly indestructible, and nothing would seem to eliminate him.

As the vampires and werewolves converged, a pair of gleaming eyes were visible in the darkness. As Jacob studied the group, he couldn't stop the anger in his mind.  
_NO! You have it all wrong! I want to talk to you! Truly! But I can't!! Please! Please hear me out!!_ he shouted in his mind, as he thought of the dark secret which led to the hunt.  
_Bella!_ he screamed in his mind once again. He missed her so much. He loved her still very much so.  
_Edward! Please Edward! I know you can hear me!_ he shouted

_Please tell them my motives!_

And just as soon as Jacob said that, Edward heard it. He could hear all the motives behind he long departure, and why he was in a permanent wolf state. The reasons really surprised him. Turning around to the rest of the group, looking as pale as he could possibly be, he cleared his throat and began to announce the true reason of Jacob's departure to the rest of the group.

"Guys, I have just heard from Jacob. We were mistaken for his departure and anger. The truth is...

Sirchristopher:

AVADA KADAVRA!!

The group fell silent. Turning slowly, the saw the now lifeless body of Jacob lying awkwardly on the ground. Horrified, they all turned to see the cause for the indestructable wolfs demise.

On the other side of the field, a small group of Teenagers approached them. The leader of the group took a few steps forward. "Greetings!" He called in a even toned voice. "My name is Harry Potter."


End file.
